Young Legends —Os Herdeiros
by Alica Ardelean
Summary: Depois que Oliver Queen deixou Starling City e Roy Harper se separou de Thea Queen, a criminalidade começou a aumentar, fazendo a presença de vigilantes mais que necessária. Uma nova equipe de vigilantes é formada pelos filhos dos vigilantes que a protegeram no passado e comandada por Thea Queen.


"Verde É A Minha Cor Favorita"

Starling City

 _Meu nome é Lian Harper._ _Meu pai já foi parceiro do famoso vigilante encapuzado conhecido como "Arqueiro", que entre os amigos era conhecido como Oliver Queen, filho de um bilionário famoso que costumava ser o CEO de uma empresa chamada Consolidações Queen, que mais tarde se tornaria propriedade de Ray Palmer. Meu pai combatia o crime usando a alcunha de "Arsenal", mas seu nome verdadeiro nome é Roy Harper. Ele costumava ser conhecido como um ladrão de ruas que morava na vizinhança conhecida como Glades, uma vizinhança bastante perigosa, até ser abalada por um forte terremoto que destruiu Starling City. Muitas vidas foram levadas. A cidade virou um completo caos até ser reformada pelo igualmente bilionário, Ray Palmer, que inicialmente pretendia recriar Starling City, e dar a ela um novo nome, Star City. O conceito era bom, mas acabou não dando certo, pois quando a cidade começava a rumar para o futuro, a criminalidade dava um jeito de rebaixar a cidade, mostrando que a presença dos vigilantes era de extrema necessidade. Oliver começou a lutar contra o crime, não porque a cidade precisava de um herói, mas para corrigir os erros cometidos por seu pai, Robert Queen. Todos em Starling conhecem a história de Oliver Queen, aquele que depois de 5 anos em uma ilha infernal, voltou a Starling e combateu o crime, mas ele não estava sozinho, além do apoio do meu pai, ele contava também com o apoio de John Diggle, seu guarda – costas e amigo, Felicity Smoak, a técnica em TI que o ajudava com a parte técnica das missões, Laurel Lance, a advogada e antigo affair dele, Sara Lance, irmã de Laurel, ambas usavam a alcunha de "Canário Negro", Nyssa Raatko, filha do primeiro Ras Al Ghul, Malcolm Merlyn, o próprio Ray Palmer, e outros amigos, como Barry Allen, o "The Flash", Caitlyn Snow e Cisco Ramon dos laboratórios Star, habitantes da cidade vizinha Central City._

 _Eu realmente admiro muito o Oliver Queen. Bilionário, desejado por várias mulheres, e antigo dono de uma casa noturna chamada "Verdant", que mais tarde foi comprada por Connor Hawke, filho ilegítimo de Oliver Queen com uma mulher chamada Sandra Moonday Hawke e passou a ser administrado por ele. Dizem que nos fundos dela ficava a antiga base de operações da equipe do "Arqueiro", que ainda funciona, não como funcionava antes, mas ainda funciona. Eu havia li sobre isso nos jornais, mas nunca conferi, já que eu estava sempre ocupada treinando com o meu pai em casa —Nós vivíamos na antiga casa dele no Glades — e estudando com os livros que minha mãe trazia, fruto de seus furtos à biblioteca pública da cidade._

 _Minha mãe é Jade Nguyen, a ladra conhecida em Starling City como Cheshire. Meu pai passou o manto de "Arsenal" para a irmã de Oliver Queen, pois achava que ela era muito mais habilidosa que ele e que a cidade precisava mais dela do que ele. Thea e ele tomaram caminhos diferentes. Ela assumiu a alcunha de "Arsenal" e começou a vigiar a cidade no lugar dele e ele viajou para o Vietnã, onde conheceu a minha mãe. Ela costumava ser apenas uma ladra de rua que roubava comida para se sustentar. Ela tinha longos cabelos pretos desgrenhados e belos olhos castanhos. Ela usava alguns trapos verdes para cobrir o corpo. Meu pai ensinou ela a se defender e ela foi progredindo rapidamente no seu treinamento. Quando ela ficou grávida de mim, meu pai a convidou para começar uma nova vida ao lado dele em sua terra natal, Starling City. Ela relutou um pouco no começo, pois dizia que o Vietnã era sua casa e que não tinha como se sustentar em uma cidade grande, mas ele a convenceu de que faria o possível para sustentar a criança que minha mãe estava esperando e que arrumaria um bom emprego, mas que o mais importava para ele era estar junto com ela. Então ela resolveu aceitar e os dois foram para Starling com minha mãe me carregando na barriga. Para poder me sustentar ainda pequena, ela voltou a sua vida de crimes e passou a atuar como Cheshire, a Lince. As pessoas a chamavam mais pelo apelido de "Lince", pois ela é habilidosa e furtiva como um Lince. Ela rouba de tudo, carros, joalherias, e também é uma assassina da Liga dos assassinos de Malcolm Merlyn, o atual Ras Al Ghul, casado com Nyssa, depois que Oliver Queen o ajudou a conseguir o manto de Ras Al Ghul. Depois que meu pai levou a minha mãe para Starling City, ela logo chamou a atenção de Malcolm, que a queria como membro da Liga. Ela foi levada para Nanda Parbat, uma cidade escondida na cordilheira de Hindu Kush, lar da Liga dos Assassinos, a qual Oliver Queen já chegou a fazer parte um dia, e fora treinada por Malcolm para ser sua nova protegida. Meu pai me contou quando eu ainda era pequena que para que eu não fosse alvo da Liga dos Assassino, minha mãe resolveu ficar com a Liga, e cuidar de mim em segredo, pois não queria que o novo Ras Al Ghul me encontrasse. Ela queria que me proteger. Então ela resolveu desaparecer das nossas vidas, se ocultando nas sombras. Depois que Oliver coroou Merlyn como o novo Ras, ele manteve sua palavra a Oliver de que não haveria mais mortes em Starling City, mas isso não durou muito tempo, já que o poder havia lhe subido a cabeça, e ele queria mostrar ao mundo o quão ele era poderoso e queria que todos sucumbissem aos seus pés._

 _Boate Verdant_

 _Hora: 21:00_

Uma multidão fazia fila para entrar na Boate do Bilionário Oliver Queen. Na entrada, o ex-guarda-costas de Oliver, John Diggle vestia um elegante terno preto, sapatos da mesma cor, gravata vermelha, e um ponto no ouvido, e posava de leão de chácara supervisionando os clientes que chegavam na boate.

— Pode passar — dizia John a cada um dos clientes que passava por ele.

Eis que um Camaro amarelo com capota conversível estaciona na frente da boate. O vidro da porta do motorista baixa e em seguida a capota. Uma garota de cabelos pretos e curtos, toda maquiada, usando óculos escuro, e vestindo um vestido preto de decote V, sapatos da mesma cor, uma bolsa pequena e branca no ombro abre a porta do carro e sai. Os saltos dela dão um estalo ao tocar no chão. Ela se afasta do carro e fecha a porta empurrando-a com uma das pernas. Ela aciona um botão do controle do carro e a capota cobre o carro e o vidro sobe. Ela abre a bolsa e coloca o controle do carro com a chave na bolsa.

Ela anda até o lugar onde não tinha fila e esbarra em John que estava com as mãos juntas abaixo da cintura, as pernas um pouco abertas e um olhar bem sério. A garota olha para John e sorri.

—Eu posso entrar? — disse ela com um olhar simpático e um sorriso carismático.

—Qual é o seu nome, senhorita? —indagou John olhando fixamente para ela enquanto se mantinha em sua posição.

—Lian Harper — respondeu ela.

—Lian Harper… deixe-me ver na lista—Ele checou a lista de convidados em cima de um palanque na entra, olhando linha por linha, nome por nome — Desculpa, mas o nome Lian Harper não consta na lista. Você terá que se retirar.

—Mas, eu sou amiga do pai do dono. Você não pode dar um desconto? —disse ela dando uma piscadela para John.

—Senhorita, eu vou pedir educadamente que saia ou eu vou chamar os seguranças.— disse ele sendo gentil.

Logo ela se lembrou do nome do pai, que John não tinha muita afinidade, desde que o conheceu quando ele se juntou a Oliver Queen como seu aprendiz, antes dele se tornar o "Arsenal", quando ele era apenas um ladrão de rua.

—Roy Harper. O meu pai se chama Roy Harper, você deve conhecê-lo.—exclamou Lian na esperança de conseguir burlar o leão de chácara.

—Roy Harper, o garoto do capuz vermelho? Eu me lembro dele, mas por segurança, vou pedir ao meu chefe para ele confirmar, só um minuto —interrompeu ele falando no ponto.

—Senhor, eu estou aqui com uma garota chamada Lian Harper, mas o nome dela não consta na lista de convidados. Ela disse que o pai dela é o Roy Harper. Deixou ela entrar na boate? —questionou ele no ponto.

Após ouvir a resposta do dono no ponto, John se reportou a ele.

—Afirmativo. —disse ele encerrando a conversa.

— E então? —questionou Lian com uma cara de cachorro pidão.

—Você está liberada. Pode entrar —John disse abrindo a passagem para Lian, que passa cortando a fila, deixando alguns clientes inconformados — divirta-se.

— Obrigada — disse ela olhando para John com um brilho nos olhos.

John fecha a passagem e volta a tocar a fila na porta de entrada da boate. Lian anda pela boate que estava bastante agitada com a presença do DJ Steve Aoki que cativava a multidão com suas passagens de som.

— Nossa! Esse lugar é incrível! — Diz Lian olhando ao seu redor.

Lian vai até o bar para beber um trago e se aproxima do balcão.

—O que você gostaria de beber, senhorita? —indaga o Barman.

—Me vê um Strawberry Daiquiri, por favor — disse ela ao Barman.

—Claro. Posso ver o seu documento?—pediu o Barman.

—Está bem. —disse ela pegando a sua carteira de motorista com sua foto e entregando para o Barman — Ai está.

O Barman olhou para a data de nascimento no documento e fez os cálculos mentalmente.

—Ok. Obrigado —disse ele devolvendo o documento para ela.

Lian guarda o documento na bolsa e o Barman começa a preparar o drinque para ela. No alto da boate, onde ficava os camarotes VIPS, um rapaz de cabelos castanho escuro, bem curtos, olhos azuis, vestindo um terno preto com uma camisa vermelha por baixo aberta, e sapatos pretos com detalhes em vermelho, olhava para Lian sentada no balcão do bar, já bebendo o drinque preparado e entregue pelo Barman. A garota logo chama a atenção dele e ele desce a escada. Lian pousa a taça no balcão e vira para o lado. Ela fita aquele rapaz vestindo um terno elegante, que a perturbava com sua presença. O rapaz se aproxima do bar e pede uma bebida para o Barman.

— Me vê uma dose de Tequila, por favor — diz ele enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira do bar ao lado da que Lian estava sentada.

—Sim, chefe.—responde o Barman já aprontando a bebida dele.

Lian bebe mais um pouco da bebida e o olha de lado.

—Então, você deve ser Lian Harper. A garota cujo nome não estava na lista de convidados — ele riu.

Lian pousou a taça no balcão, virou para ele e o fitou.

—Quem é você? E o que você quer? —disse ela bem séria, pois se sentia um pouco desconfortável com a presença dele.

—Perdão, eu sou Connor Hawke —disse ele estendendo a mão para ela como se fossem parceiros de negócios e com um sorriso carismático —Eu só quero conversar um pouco com você, só isso.

—Eu sei quem você é —respondeu Lian enquanto voltava a beber sua bebida no balcão.

Connor abaixou a mão.

—Você sabe? Como? Eu estou um pouco curioso.—disse Connor tentando se socializar com ela.

Um breve silêncio preencheu o lugar.

—Enfim, como você ficou sabendo da minha casa noturna? — indagou ele puxando conversa com Lian.

—Eu li nos jornais.—respondeu Lian bebendo mais um pouco de sua bebida.

—Ah sim. Eu não tenho lido os jornais ultimamente. Eu sou um homem muito ocupado. Não é fácil combater o crime e administrar essa boate que eu comprei, depois que ele deixou Starling City.—disse Connor em um tom de desabafo—Qual é a sua ligação com Roy Harper, além de usar o mesmo sobrenome que ele?

— Ele é meu pai —disse Lian sem muito o que falar.

—E a sua mãe não é Thea Queen? — indagou Conner ainda mais curioso.

—Não, minha mãe é Jade Nguyen. Meu pai conheceu ela durante uma viagem ao Vietnã que ele fez para se distanciar um pouco de Starling City.

—Espera, a sua mãe é a ladra conhecida como Lince? —indagou Connor um pouco surpreso.

— Sim. Ela faz o que faz para me sustentar, sem que o novo Ras Al Ghul saiba, porque caso contrário ele me levaria para a Liga dos Assassinos. E ela não quer isso para mim.

—Entendo.

Connor olhou para o balcão e viu o copo de Tequila que já estava ali e não tinha nem percebido. Ele pegou o copo e virou tudo na boca esvaziando o copo. Em seguida ele pôs o copo vazio na mesa e agradeceu ao Barman.

— Obrigado pela dose de Tequila.

— De nada —respondeu o Barman.

O Barman reparou que Lian não tinha pago a bebida e denunciou para Connor.

— Chefe, ela está bebendo o drinque, mas ela não pagou ainda.

—Não tem problema. Eu pago a bebida dela.—disse Connor tirando um bolo de notas do bolso interno do terno, preso com elástico e entregando ao Barman—Aqui está.

O Barman pega as nota e guarda no bolso da calça que estava usando.

—Obrigado, senhor.

Connor retrbuiu dando uma piscadinha de olho para o Barman.

—Você não acha que está sendo muito cavalheiro para alguém como eu que você pouco conhece? —questionou Lian interrompendo Connor.

—Imagina, eu apenas estou tentando ser delicado com você. Você é muito bonita, sabia? —disse ele tocando o braço dela.

—Tal pai, tal filho. Você tem a mesma personalidade do seu pai, mas eu ainda gosto mais dele.

—Meu pai tem uma relação com a senhorita Felicity Smoak, já eu…estou disponível —disse Connor dando uma piscadinha para Lian.

—Mm…eu gostei. Só por curiosidade, um passarinho me contou que a antiga base da equipe "Arqueiro" ainda funciona, é verdade?

—Você quer mesmo saber? Eu posso te mostrar o lugar e então podemos falar um pouco mais sobre você.

—Então me guie até a base.

—Com prazer.

Connor guia Lian até a antiga base de operações da equipe Arqueiro que ficava nos fundos da boate. Eles descem a escada juntos e entram na sala cheia de computadores, com os uniformes de Connor, que pertenceu a Oliver Queen, junto com todo o seu arsenal de flechas numa caixa de vidro, e o uniforme vermelho de Thea Queen que antes pertenceu ao pai dela, junto com uma terceira caixa de vidro que pertencia a Barry Allen, o The Flash, para quando fosse necessária a presença dele em Starling City. Sentada na mesa dos computadores onde costumava se sentar Felicity Smoak, estava uma garota de cabelo curto e ondulado, de olhos castanhos, vestindo uma jaqueta de couro marrom claro, uma blusa preta, uma saia preta curta, e botas de couro marrom. Ela observava a movimentação na boate e no centro da cidade através das imagens das câmeras de segurança.

— Venha, eu quero te introduzir a uma pessoa conhecida do seu pai e do meu.

—Mm… Eu até imagino quem seja, mas vou pagar para ver.

Connor e Lian se aproximam da garota nos computadores e ela vira para eles girando a cadeira.

—Connor… —disse ela fitando o parceiro.

—Olá, Thea! Nós temos uma visita.

—E quem seria? —disse Thea com um sorriso carismático e no seu tom bem-humorado característico.

Connor voltou o olhar para Lian, e Thea o acompanhou. Lian logo se surpreendeu ao ver aquela presença ilustre.

—Thea? Thea Queen? — Exclamou Lian.

—Sim, e você é…? —indagou Thea tentando imaginar quem seria a convidada.

—Lian Harper, sou filha do Roy Harper. — disse Lian com um sorriso.

—Espera, Roy tem uma filha? —Thea estava um misto de chocada e confusa. Aqui era um pouco complicado para ela processar.

—Sim, ele conheceu minha mãe no Vietnã. O nome dela é Jade Nguyen.—explicou Lian.

—Ela é filha da Lince —retrucou Connor.

— A famosa ladra de Starling City? —exclamou Thea inconformada.

—Sim — respondeu Connor.

—Mas, ela me protege. Ela teme que o novo Ras vá atrás de mim.

—Malcolm Merlyn? Ele é um monstro! —exclamou Thea bastante enfezada.

—Mas não se preocupe. Você está segura aqui. —Thea se levantou da cadeira e abraçou Lian— Nós iremos te proteger.

— Obrtigada —disse Lian abraçando Thea.

—Ah-ham! —pigarreou— Nós estávamos pensando aqui em formar um novo grupo…—disse Connor.

—É mesmo? Vai ser como a antiga equipe do Arqueiro? —questionou Lian entusiasmada.

—Não, vai ser mais um grupo independente. Afinal, nós podemos cuidar de nós mesmos, não é Thea? —questionou Connor.

—Absolutamente! E eu já tenho um nome para o grupo — falou Thea pulando de alegria.

—E qual será? —Questionou Connor.

—Young Legends. Nós somos jovens, e quem sabe não seremos lendas como nossos pais? Apesar de eu não ver Malcolm Merlyn como meu pai.

— Eu não tenho comentários para isso— Connor disse um pouco entediado— Eu quero partir para a ação.

De repente o alarme de emergência toca e Thea volta a sua atenção para os computadores tentando rastrear o sinal da chamada.

—Eu não sou boa nisso como a Felicity, mas…parece que temos um assalto no Glades — disse Thea focada na tela do computador.

—Beleza! Vamos nessa! —disse um Connor excitado.

Connor pegou o arco do pai na vitrine e olhou para ele como se estivesse esperando por aquilo a muito tempo. Lian olhou para a vitrine com o uniforme vermelho usado por Thea e ficou a pensar.

—No que você está pensando, Lian? —indagou Thea voltando o seu olhar para Lian. Ela estava confusa.

—Posso… Posso pegar emprestado a sua roupa? —disse Lian louca para vestir o traje que pertenceu ao pai.

—Tudo bem. Mas, só dessa vez. Eu ainda sou a vigilante de Starling City. — disse Thea um pouco séria.

—Obrigada. Eu prometo que eu devolvo ele inteiro.—prometeu Lian.

— Nós precisamos ver um novo uniforme para você e também escolhermos um novo nome. Mas por hora, apenas vão! —gritou Thea.

—Sim, Thea.

Em uma beco do Glades, o assaltante que havia roubado a bolsa de uma mulher e estava usando roupa preta com uma meia preta como máscara cobrindo a cara, corria pela rua até ser impedido pelos dois vigilantes presentes que dispararam flechas de seus arcos nas duas pernas dele, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão e larga a bolsa da mulher ao lado dele.

O Arqueiro e Arsenal citam juntos o bordão do antigo vigilante de Starling City com suas vozes alteradas por um modulador de voz.

— "Você falhou com essa cidade!"

Os vigilantes ouvem o som da sirene da polícia se aproximando e lançam suas flechas – arpões no telhado de um prédio e desaparecem dali.

No alto do prédio, os vigilantes assistem a polícia chegar no local e prender o criminoso. Os policiais estavam acompanhados do Capitão Lance, que citava os direitos dele.

—Você está preso e tem o direito de ficar calado. Tudo que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. Se não puder pagar um advogado, nós providenciaremos um.

O Capitão Lance remove as flechas das pernas do criminoso e o algema. Então ele o levanta do chão e o leva até a viatura. Quando vira para trás ele nota que não havia ninguém no telhado.

"Maldição! Será que são os vigilantes de Starling City outra vez?"—Pensou o Capitão Lance.

O capitão coloca o criminoso algemado dentro da viatura e fecha a porta. As viaturas da polícia saem em direção a delegacia de polícia de Starling City

Na delegacia, o Capitão Lance estava em sua mesa que tinha uma placa dourada com o seu nome nela. Ele analisava uma ficha que tinha informações sobre os novos vigilantes da cidade que estava em cima da mesa dele.

Estalos de saltos ecoam pela delegacia e Laurel Lance, vulgo, Canário Negro, entra na sala do Capitão. Ela vestia um terno cinza com uma camisa branca, uma calça cinza, e sapatos de salto pretos.

—Planejando outra caça aos vigilantes, pai? —disse ela um pouco irritada.

O Capitão vira para Laurel e a fita com um olhar de águia.

—Laurel…eu estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho… —disse o Capitão bem bravo.

—Para mim não parece. — disse Laurel desconfiada.

— Isso não é da sua conta, está bem? Olha ai, o vigilante está de volta, a irmã de Oliver virou outra bandida… essa cidade é cheia de loucos, um hospício a céu aberto. — praguejou o Capitão.

—Arsenal e o novo Arqueiro estão cuidando dessa cidade como o antigo Arqueiro fez no passado. E agora você quer começar uma nova caça as bruxas? —disse Laurel inconformada.

— E como se não bastasse ainda temos aquela Ladra, a Lince a solta por ai. Para mim, todos são criminosos, independente de usarem uniforme ou não.

—Faça como quiser. Mas devo lembrá-lo que a cidade ainda precisa de heróis agora que o antigo vigilante deixou a cidade?

— É por causa desses bandidos uniformizados que a criminalidade aumenta.

Laurel ficou refletindo sobre aquelas palavras por um momento até que resolve se retirar da sala.

Na base dos Young Legends, Connor e Lian já trajando suas roupas casuais se reportam a Thea.

—Como foram na sua primeira missão? —disse ela.

— Bem, não foi bem o que eu esperava, mas foi bom trabalhar ao lado da minha nova parceira. — disse Connor lançando olhares para Lian.

—Ah, eu achei bom para um começo e…eu me senti muito honrada de usar o antigo uniforme do pai.

Então, John Diggle entra na base de operações e fala com Thea e os outros.

—Olá, Thea! Eu apenas vim ver como estavam as coisas.

—Tudo sobe controle, John. Nós acabamos de fazer uma iniciação na nova integrante. O nome dela é Lian Harper.

—A garota que não foi convidada.

— Na verdade, eu sou filha do Roy Harper e da Lince…

—Eu sei, Lian. Bom, eu acho que terminei o meu turno. Vou ir para a minha casa ver a Layla e a minha filha Sara.

— Está bem. Boa noite, John.

— Boa noite, Thea. Boa noite todo mundo.

John se retira.

— Você tem um lar, Lian? —indagou Connor olhando para Lian

— Sim. Eu moro na antiga casa do meu pai nos Glades. — respondeu ela.

— Eu adoraria te mostrar a mansão. Quem sabe você possa ir morar comigo lá.

—Eu adoraria conhecer a mansão do antigo Arqueiro — disse Lien com um sorriso.


End file.
